The Darkest Hour before the Dawn
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: I had to redo this story because I made a mistake on a word in the story. Thanks to whomever pointed it out to me


The darkest hour before the dawn

Chuck Bass was sitting in the limo, feeling forlorn about the way Blair left during his therapy session. It was probably the moment when he told her left the ring on the steps of Harry Winston. Chuck was surprised at Blair's reaction, he really didn't think Blair would have been that shocked. He thought about going after her, but he stayed in the session, by the time he was done, she was gone. Chuck was feeling bad about the fact that he crossed a line with Blair. That's why he was in the limo, trying to get away from his despair, when the limo slowed to a stop.

"Why have we stopped?" Chuck asked the limo driver. Who was a temporary replacement for Arthur.

"Uh, we're picking someone up, sir." the limo driver said to Chuck Bass.

Before Chuck could ask who it was, the door opened and who should step in, but Blair. Blair got in the limo next to Chuck.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked feeling bewildered.

"Chuck, I need to talk to you." Blair explained.

Blair took a deep breath before saying anything to Chuck, she needed to say why she was there with him. Would Chuck believe that she was leaving Louis for him? Of course, it's been his dream since she was with Louis.

"I'm breaking up with Louis. I still love you, Chuck." Blair told Chuck with a happy smile on her face.

Chuck broke out a big smile on his face, he couldn't believe it. His dreams were coming true, right now nothing could spoil this moment.

"We'll have to go to the consulate to tell Louis it's off." Blair said to Chuck.

Chuck couldn't keep his hands off Blair, "I love you so much Blair, I want you again, like the first time we did it."

But Blair wasn't thinking about that, she was distracted by the paparazzi that were very aggressive on their motorcycles, _Who had tipped them off? _Blair was thinking. "Look at them, what do they want?" Blair said with fear in her voice.

Chuck wasn't sure what to do, he told the driver to go faster, but it didn't seem like it was doing the trick because the paparazzi were speeding up too. They were blood hungry like sharks, they wouldn't stop until something happened that would send them into a frenzy. Before they knew what was happening, the car swerved into pole, causing the car to crash. The paparazzi smelled the blood and went into the said frenzy. Snapping photos as Chuck & Blair lay dying, no one thought to get help, but for they were too busy snapping photos that will be the lead of everywhere in the world. _Why did this have to happen to us, now? _Blair thought. Everything was starting to go black with little flashes of light from the cameras, Blair hoped that everything would turn out okay, even though it didn't look too promising at the current moment.

It was two weeks later, when Blair woke up from her coma. Serena was sitting next to her when the doctor told Blair that she lost the baby. Blair was devastated, but when told about Chuck being injured worse, Blair had to go see him. It was a short walk from each room, but it felt like a million miles apart. Blair walked in quietly, when she turned around, she was shocked to see Chuck bandaged up. Broken, not whole. Blair cautiously approached the bed, gently took Chuck's hand and started to talk to him.

"Chuck, please, are you there?" Blair asked Chuck, tears starting to fall.

"Chuck, I love you, please wake up, if you do, I'll never leave you, we can get married and have our lives together. Please, Chuck, I need you!" Blair said as she started to sob deeply. Blair collapsed there and kept sobbing until nurses had to come in and take her away.

It was a week later when Chuck woke up from his coma, when Serena told him about what happened with Blair, Chuck wanted to see her. Serena told Chuck that Blair had been discharged two days ago. Chuck tells Serena that he wants to go see Blair. Serena has to comply with Chuck's demands.

Chuck was standing outside Blair's apartment, he was hesitant to bother Blair. What could he say to Blair? And what would she to him? Finally, Chuck bit the bullet and knocked.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair asked. "Aren't you still in the hospital?"

"I escaped." Chuck replied.

Blair smiled at that statement. She always knew that Chuck was daring, but must have forgotten.

"Come in, Chuck." Blair said, opening the door wider.

Chuck stepped in, and noticed that there was nothing for the wedding. Unless Blair was being quiet about it – unlike the rest of New York.

"Where's everything for the wedding, Blair?" Chuck asked, looking around.

Blair hesitated before telling Chuck about the fact that the wedding was off, she wasn't sure how to tell Chuck. Blair was surprised that Chuck didn't find out yet, it was everywhere in New York. The hot gossip in town was that Blair was still in love with Chuck. Why didn't Chuck hear about it yet? Blair thought before beginning to cry.

Chuck turned to face Blair, and his heart instantly broke for Blair. Big tears were falling down her face, and she looked so fragile in that moment. Chuck walked over and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Chuck kept holding Blair as she was crying. When she finally stopped, Blair squared her shoulders and started to tell Chuck everything.

"Louis found out about what I did when I went to your room to talk to you. He was angry and I told him that it was over between us. I gave Louis his ring back and he went home and I haven't heard from him since." Blair finished while looking at Chuck.

Chuck looks at Blair with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what Blair had said. There were tons questions swirling in Chuck's mind. Chuck thought Louis was Blair's dream to get out of New York and be somebody and to make her life better. Why would Blair do this?

"Why were you crying when I turned around, earlier?" Chuck asked Blair.

"Because I thinking about how rough it was and everything. I never want to go through anything like that again." Blair told Chuck.

"I love you, Blair." Chuck said.

"I love you, too, Chuck." Blair said back.

The two embraced in a romantic hug, finally they found their way back to each other.

One Year Later -

Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf got married in a luxurious ceremony that was the talk of the town. Everyone was happy for the two, even more so when the couple announced that they were expecting their first child. A few months later, Evelyn Waldorf Bass was born, instantly becoming the delight of her two happy parents, as well as the rest of the Upper East Side. Although, Chuck & Blair took the long road in finding each other, everything became right with the world because they would be together forever.

A/N: I finished writing this story because I wasn't happy with this past Monday's episode. It was so depressing, I probably should have just skipped it. Anyway, I hope that the upcoming Gossip Girl episodes get better. I mean, I think that they have to, right? Okay, well, thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it.


End file.
